


Пламя

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: Почему же Эрик предал Орнеллу и отправил их с Арантиром прямиком к демонам? Вероятно, у него была своя причина - тайная, темная, порочная, из тех, о которых никому не рассказывают. То, что он видел, то, что происходило между некромантами, - было ли это на самом деле?..





	Пламя

**Author's Note:**

> Логическое продолжение - глава "Душа во тьме" в сборнике "Еще до Мессии".

Не помню точно, когда это началось. Кажется, тогда, когда за особые успехи в поимке еретиков архиепископ Аларик оказал мне великую честь — представил самой святой Изабель. 

— Лорд Эрик, ее величество ожидает вас! — услышав это, я вошел в тронный зал и увидел ее…

Она была прекрасна. Нет, не так — она была восхитительна. В прежние годы, когда она еще не была нареченной короля, я встречал ее, и она казалась мне довольно скучной. Как я не заметил, что передо мною истинное совершенство! Не могла она сама столь сильно измениться, верно, это я был слеп! Красавица. Идеал. Прелестная, обольстительная, точно… «Точно суккуб», — подумалось было мне, но я одернул себя: стыдно позволять себе такие мысли о святой королеве, преданной служительнице Эльрата! Невозможно было отвести от нее глаз, и неудивительно, что сам архиепископ пожирал ее жадным взглядом, в котором, откровенно говоря, была видна не только почтительность. Впрочем, стоило ли удивляться, что даже его не оставила равнодушным красота этого божественного создания!

Властным жестом святая Изабель выпроводила из зала архиепископа, посмотревшего на меня с подозрением, и стражу, и мы остались одни. Она дозволила мне приблизиться, что я с замиранием сердца и сделал. Когда я преклонил перед нею колено, она протянула прекрасную белую руку и погладила меня по лицу — провела по моему лбу, по щеке, коснулась пальцем губ, а после того вольно, даже слишком вольно расположилась на троне — ее неземная красота под легким нарядом открылась мне почти наполовину... Я пришел в замешательство, поскольку представлял себе позу и манеры, приличные для королевы, несколько иначе, но она пронзила меня таким взглядом, что вся моя кровь закипела. Я понял, что это испытание, жест доверия, и в тот момент был готов отдать все на свете, как угодно служить ей, лишь бы только она продолжала смотреть на меня, сидя вот так беззащитно и откровенно, лишь бы еще раз притронулась ко мне…

— Чего ты хочешь за верную службу, прекрасный юноша? — спросила она, лукаво улыбнувшись. В глазах ее плясали искорки. — Какой желаешь награды?  
— Всегда быть подле вас и служить только вам, ваше величество, — честно ответил я, сжимая кулаки и изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть свои истинные чувства. Святая Изабель рассмеялась — от ее смеха у меня побежали по коже мурашки, и я прикусил губу, чтобы не проявить себя как-либо непристойно — я был на полпути к этому. Она приблизилась ко мне почти вплотную — темные пряди коснулись моего лица, и я мысленно застонал, вдыхая нездешнее, неземное благоухание.  
— Что ж, мальчик, пусть будет так, — шепнула она, и шепот ее был так сладок, что я хотел в тот же миг броситься к ее ногам и умолять о милости, о том, чтобы она позволила мне притронуться к ее руке. О большем я не мог и мечтать, хотя… Да, мечтать я мог. Только это мне и оставалось. — Ты очень преданный… Ты сильный, мужественный, и я знаю, что ты станешь и дальше хорошо служить мне, а я теперь всегда буду с тобой, если ты так хочешь. Но помни, это наш и только наш секрет, — вкрадчиво прибавила она и вдруг подарила мне долгий поцелуй, необычный, такой, каких я никогда не знал и не смел вообразить… 

Не помню, что еще у меня спрашивала королева и что я ей говорил. Вскоре аудиенция была окончена. Я вышел из дворца на онемевших ногах, невпопад отвечал на вопросы, словно был в каком-то тумане, а вернувшись к себе, заснул, и перепуганные слуги несколько дней не могли меня добудиться. Мне снился огонь, сквозь который шла святая Изабель, протягивая руки и призывая меня, я бежал, пытаясь до нее добраться, но вместо этого падал в пламя, с криками сгорал, испытывая страшнейшие мучения, и все это постоянно повторялось, пока я, наконец, в ужасе не проснулся. 

Однако в ближайшую ночь было то же самое. Я вновь видел пламя, видел прекрасную Изабель, стремился к ней — и попадал в огонь, и от этого наваждения невозможно было избавиться. Я пытался проснуться — и не мог. Лишь под утро, измученный, я остановился перед стеной огня, и вдруг кто-то взял меня за руку. Обернувшись, я, не веря своим глазам, обнаружил подле себя Изабель в тончайшем одеянии, которое едва ли было способно скрыть ее красоту. Она улыбнулась мне:

— Ведь я обещала тебе, что отныне буду с тобой. Помнишь?

Я кивнул, а она вдруг прильнула ко мне, и я понял, что не могу и не хочу противиться, что быть с ней — мое единственное желание… 

Я многое пережил в ту ночь и многое познал — то, о чем не догадывался, то, чего боялся, и то, что считал постыдным, но благодаря ей все, что я творил, казалось мне совершенным. Может быть, это ее святость возносила нас обоих на вершину блаженства? Я не мог остановиться, я пылал и в ней, в моей святой королеве, тоже чувствовал яростное пламя… Кончилось все внезапно — она исчезла, просто исчезла, а я проснулся и долго не мог опомниться. Мне не верилось, что это был лишь сон, что все происходило только у меня в голове… Это невозможно! 

Я был обессилен и разбит, словно меня пытали, и едва мог передвигаться. Слуги испугались, увидев меня:

— Милорд, не позвать ли к вам лекаря?! 

Я отказался. Потребовал вина и снова удалился, почти уполз в свои покои. Запершись там, я пил и не мог напиться. Я ничего не понимал. Вскоре спьяну меня начало клонить в сон, и я немедленно рухнул в постель, надеясь, что снова увижу ее и получу ответы на свои вопросы, и действительно заснул, но спал как убитый и никаких снов более не видел. 

Проснувшись, я выбрался из опочивальни, кое-как добрел до ближайшего зеркала и понял, чего испугались слуги: я был бледен, точно покойник, осунулся, глаза ввалились, лицо обросло щетиной. Ко мне постепенно возвращалось ясное сознание, и первая же отчетливая мысль пронзила меня насквозь.

_Она больше не придет._

Я испытал невероятное отчаяние. Как же так, ведь она обещала, что отныне мы будем вместе, приняла мою готовность служить ей! Для чего она провела меня через все это?! Чтобы теперь бросить, оставить одного?!

Полдня я вне себя метался по замку, готовый лезть на стены от тоски. Слуги шарахались от меня, перешептывались, но мне все было безразлично. Я думал только об одном: она больше не придет. Она оставила меня, обманула. Нет, не может быть. Не может быть… К вечеру начались видения. То, что было со мной лишь во сне, теперь преследовало меня наяву. Я узнавал ее черты в каждой встречной женщине. Я видел ее, бесстыдно развалившуюся на троне, вспоминал, как она жадно целовала меня, снова и снова ощущал всей кожей и плотью горячее, податливое тело… Я понял, что начинаю сходить с ума от вожделения и бессильной ярости. Я почти возненавидел ее. Ах, так, подумал я, ну я тебе отомщу, я докажу тебе, что ты мне не нужна, не так уж ты и хороша, голубушка, получше тебя найдутся… 

Недолго думая я затащил в спальню молоденькую прачку, давно строившую мне глазки. Девица была только рада такому повороту событий, а я, несмотря на то что был совершенно без сил, постарался не посрамить свою честь, и мне это удалось, но, к своему жесточайшему разочарованию, я не испытал и сотой доли того, чего ожидал. Более того, образ святой Изабель стоял перед моими глазами, мешал мне… Вручив довольной девчонке кошель с какой-то мелочью, дабы не болтала лишнего, я спровадил ее восвояси, а сам крепко задумался о том, почему не получил желаемого в соитии с вполне осязаемой и довольно страстной подругой. Видно, дело было в ее юности. Вероятно, мне нужна была более умелая и опытная спутница на ложе. 

С того дня обо мне поползли слухи. Я знал об этом, слышал, как судачит прислуга, да и соседи стали реже удостаивать меня визитами. Я и вправду увлекся, пытаясь доказать воображаемой любовнице, что способен найти утешение в объятиях другой. Это было странно, но внезапно мне действительно стало легко отыскать себе развлечение: в кладовых и коридорах замка, в окрестных деревнях и в городе — везде обнаруживались те, кто был не прочь. Невинные отроковицы, жаждущие впервые вкусить запретное, и скучающие зрелые матроны, юные служанки и одинокие селянки, благородные дамы и продажные девки из таверн — я всех познал и ни разу не получал отказа, но все было не то. Я искал одну — святую Изабель, искал и не находил, а по ночам мог только мечтать и вспоминать ее, ощущая, как знакомый огонь растекается по телу. Чем яростнее я пытался утолить свою жажду, тем более жестокой она становилась. Это было сущее наваждение. В редкие моменты просветления воспоминания душили меня, и я даже подумывал о том, чтобы наложить на себя руки, — столь тяжело было и плоти, и духу. Но едва я начинал искать к тому способ, как в моем воображении возникали новые картины, еще ярче, еще жарче, чем прежние, такие безумные, что мысли о смерти покидали меня, и я вновь стремился лишь к одному — к утолению страсти. 

Умом я понимал, что это неразумно, что я уже подмочил свою репутацию, что на мои похождения закрывают глаза, только снисходя к моей молодости и к заслугам, за которые я и был представлен Изабель — моей Изабель. Проще всего, конечно, было жениться, но, увы, та, которую я мог бы назвать своей невестой, покинула этот край. Орнелла слишком прониклась изучением темных тайн и получила по заслугам. Лишенная титула и земель, она сбежала к своему приятелю-вампиру, и с тех пор о ней ничего не было известно. Я скучал по обществу графини, но, конечно, был далек от того, чтобы разыскивать ее или рьяно вызнавать, где она и что с ней, — не хотелось из-за особы, потерявшей все по собственному сумасбродству, вызывать подозрения и портить о себе мнение. Впрочем, я нередко вспоминал о ней и как-то раз даже попытался представить на месте Изабель, когда та особенно мучила меня…

Это было невероятно. Образу Орнеллы удалось потеснить ее! Я начал мечтать о ней так же, как ранее об Изабель, но эти мечты не приносили боли, и мне стало легче. Я пообещал себе, если Орнелла объявится, посвататься к ней и тем спастись от преследующего меня сладострастного кошмара. Я знал, что нравлюсь ей, и она бы наверняка согласилась, и вот тогда… После этого я погружался в тягучие грезы.

***

 

Пытаясь забыться, я с небольшим отрядом напросился в дозор. На войне, что ни говори, соблазнов меньше, да и свое положение нужно было выправить, доказать, что я по-прежнему воин и охотник на еретиков. Вдруг мне снова удастся благодаря этому увидеть Изабель?.. Я старался не думать о ней, но не мог. Патрулируя со своими людьми подвластную нам территорию, я отвлекал себя, но королева, святая и бесстыжая, снова и снова терзала мою душу. Я понял, что не владею собой. 

Внезапно я услышал нечто подозрительное: топот копыт, металлический лязг и звук множества шагов, и все это при полном молчании. Один из моих спутников наморщил нос:

— Фу… Откуда это тянет так, точно кто-то сдох?

Ничего не понимая, мы продолжали прислушиваться — уже было ясно, что к нам движется армия, но нас смутили отсутствие голосов и неприятный запах, который продолжал усиливаться. Вскоре на дороге действительно показалось войско, и я ахнул от неожиданности.

Некроманты! Откуда здесь, в Империи, взялись некроманты? Но не это поразило меня больше всего — впереди я увидел двух верховых. Человек, который вел эту отвратительную армию, высокий, худой, с татуировкой на бескровном лице, поднял руку. Следовавшие за ним разом остановились, и двое всадников без опасений направились к нам. С некромантом была женщина — моя Орнелла. Орнелла, которую я знал с детства. Орнелла, на которой я хотел жениться… Потрясенный, я не мог произнести ни слова. 

— Лорд Эрик! — поприветствовала она меня. — Как приятно увидеть знакомое лицо!

Увы, ее собственное лицо видеть было не так уж приятно. Измученная, бледная, осунувшаяся, она выглядела совершенно больной. Казалось, она по крайней мере несколько ночей провела без сна. Вполне возможно, ее угрюмый спутник был тому причиной? Я не увидел при нем оружия, да и могучим телосложением он не мог похвастать, но я понял — он силен, и внезапно ощутил, как острые когти ревности вонзились мне в сердце. Я хорошо знал, каковы они, ночи без сна…

Вдруг закружилась голова, все передо мной поплыло, и перед глазами предстала поистине адская картина: темное помещение — зал то ли в замке, то ли в храме. Холодные блеклые лучи ночного светила, пробиваясь сквозь высокие окна, падают на каменный пол. На полу сброшенные явно в спешке темные одеяния, а на них — распростертое тело Орнеллы, над которой, едва сдерживая себя, нависает некромант. Поначалу мне кажется, что она мертва, столь неподвижно она лежит. Потом мне чудится, что она без сознания или под действием заклятия. Его лицо искажено нестерпимым вожделением, он набрасывается на нее, терзает, словно хищник, — нет, даже не хищник. Это не животная, но истинно человеческая неудержимая похоть, сладострастие, граничащее с отчаянием, — о, как оно мне знакомо… Верно, и его не миновали безумная тяга к чужому телу и боль, за которую так хочется отомстить, — он нарочито груб, костлявые пальцы безжалостно сминают и тискают нежную плоть, оставляя на юной тонкой коже отчетливые следы… 

Не может же она безропотно переносить такое! Верно, она и вправду в беспамятстве! Попала к этому страшному, жестокому существу, ей некому помочь… Но в этот миг она медленно поднимает руку и нежно обводит пальцем его острый подбородок. Он перехватывает эту руку, подносит ко рту. Касается ее губами, согревает жарким сбивчивым дыханием, самозабвенно целует доверчиво протянутую ладонь, а потом вдруг еще сильнее прижимает графиню к полу, стиснув ей запястья. Любая другая попыталась бы вырваться, но Орнелла, оказавшись в этих живых кандалах, лежит безвольно, точно кукла. Внезапно мне удается увидеть ее лицо, спокойное, почти отрешенное, ее полузакрытые глаза, затуманенные страстью... Она привычно, без страха и стыда раскрывается перед ним, принимает его, но остается кроткой и безмолвной, только часто и напряженно дышит, хотя от того, что он творит с нею, один шаг до грубого насилия. А я все смотрю и смотрю на них, не в силах отвести глаз от этого зрелища, не могу справиться с извращенным любопытством… Догадываюсь: ей по вкусу то, что он полностью владеет ею, по душе его резкость и необузданность, и ее вялая покорность — лучшее тому подтверждение. Она дозволяет ему делать что угодно, и ему нравится ее послушание. Я могу понять его в этот миг, я и сам не устоял бы перед таким соблазном и вполне разделяю его неистовую жажду. Я представляю себя на его месте — да, я, видно, поступил бы с ней так же… Не смей, негодяй, не трогай ее, она моя! Она моя!

«Она не вещь, чтобы быть твоей. Уйми свою похоть, глупец!» — вдруг отчетливо произнес холодный гневный голос где-то в моей голове. Я на минуту очнулся и открыл глаза, но образ жестокого любовника Орнеллы так и остался передо мной. Видение было столь ярким, так много недозволенного я слышал и видел, что не мог прийти в себя. Что скрывать — при виде этого буйства плоти во мне самом проснулось и с новой силой вспыхнуло яростное пламя, темное вожделение слилось с ненавистью и ревностью в единое адское чувство, мучительное, мешающее дышать… Почему она разрешает это ему, а не мне? Почему променяла меня на него?.. Однако нужно было отвечать.

— Вы прекрасны, как всегда, миледи, но у вас болезненный вид, и вы путешествуете в столь мрачной компании… — пожираемый желанием и гневом, я не удержался от того, чтобы уколоть обоих.  
— Это красивая, но долгая история, Эрик, — протянула Орнелла. — Позвольте мне представить вас лорду Арантиру, моему… наставнику.

Наставнику. О да, я видел, как он наставлял тебя. Я бы и сам справился не хуже. А ты прилежная ученица, надо признать. 

Лорд Арантир пристально глядел на меня, а я, с вызовом, на него. Гнев, боль, недоверие, сосредоточенность, разочарования, многие лишения и постоянная напряженная работа ума — все оставило след на его худом и скорбном лице, и это как-то не вязалось с тем, что я видел минутой раньше. Внезапно за спиной Орнеллы он поднял тонкий длинный палец и многозначительно погрозил мне, и я вдруг понял: нет, не то. Что-то не то мне пригрезилось. Вожделение, грубость, упоение властью над молодой девой — нет, нет, вряд ли. Не могло этого быть. Во всяком случае, не могло быть вот так. Не было и не будет. Но… 

В этот миг я снова выпустил себя из рук, и меня захватило новое видение, еще более яркое. Я снова увидел этих двоих вместе, но иначе — на ложе, чуть ли не на своем собственном. Увидел, как Орнелла плачет на плече некроманта, что-то сбивчиво объясняет ему. Почему-то она в отчаянии, но ему немногими словами удается ее успокоить. Он обнимает ее, привлекает к себе, и они целуются, целуются бесконечно долго и, конечно, вспыхивают — их пламени не нужно особого топлива, чтобы разгореться…

Длинные пальцы пытаются поймать соскальзывающее покрывало, но оно все равно падает на пол, и я вижу их обоих совершенно отчетливо. Вижу его: закрывающие впалые щеки черные волосы — он быстро перетягивает их на затылке, чтобы не мешали, и этот простой жест почему-то выглядит до неприличия вызывающе; вижу кожу, бледную, точно потерявшую все краски, ясно выступающую линию хребта, худые широкие плечи, быстрые, но мягкие движения чресл… Вижу ее, крепкую, тяжеловатую, полногрудую, вижу порозовевшие щеки, исполненный томления взгляд, полуразомкнутые уста — каждый раз, когда он надолго приникает к ним, она блаженно закрывает глаза. Она уступчива и ласкова — возлюбленный осторожен, и она следует за ним туда, куда он ведет ее, но вдруг надолго замирает, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, и испуганно поглядывает на него, боясь, что, разочарованный, он оставит ее... Но он все понимает и чувствует, он знает, хорошо знает, что нельзя покидать ее сейчас. Терпеливый и настойчивый, он шепчет ей на ушко нежные непристойности — она еще больше краснеет от смущения и удовольствия — и наконец пробивает последние барьеры, возводимые ее телом и разумом. Она содрогается, цепляясь за него, задыхается, вскрикивает, и ее наслаждение рассыпается тысячей искр. Он покрывает поцелуями ее лицо, страстно и благодарно, и лишь после этого позволяет и себе в полной мере познать радость слияния... Когда любовный жар начинает спадать, они, тесно прильнувшие друг к другу, стараются остаться связанными, пока это возможно. Она гладит его по лицу и что-то восхищенно говорит ему, а он еще не в силах ответить, он просто проводит рукой по ее волосам, опускается на ложе, стараясь не выказать утомления, и они замирают, обнимая друг друга.

Я стою совсем рядом, но пара, поглощенная любовью, тонущая в нежности, не замечает меня. Между ними не происходит ничего необычного, их ласки нельзя назвать особенно изысканными — все просто, но они счастливы, и я вдруг с завистью и с непонятной горечью понимаю: он деликатен и внимателен не оттого, что желает впечатлить, и не от прохладности нрава — он любит ее. Он по-настоящему любит ее, а его подруга — нет, моя, моя подруга! — столь послушна по той же причине. Она любит его. Она верит ему одному. Он не только властелин ее наслаждений — он управитель всей ее жизни, воплощенная судьба, коей она не может противиться, и это открытие, словно меч, пронзает мне сердце. Ну, подожди, некромант, наш поединок впереди, ты не сможешь отнять у меня невесту!..

Внезапно я ощутил не слишком болезненный, но сильный толчок в лоб, словно кто-то кинул в меня камешком, и видения мои разом прекратились. Туман перед глазами мгновенно разошелся, и я еще успел увидеть, как лорд Арантир опускает руку. Он по-прежнему смотрел прямо на меня, но взор его стал иным — он разглядывал меня с подозрением и каким-то мрачным интересом, точно врачеватель, обнаруживший у больного признаки редкого недуга. Я почувствовал себя диковинным зверем в клетке, которого внимательно и пристально изучают, и вдруг догадался, что он понял, нет, не просто понял — увидел все то же, что видел я, моими глазами... 

Не знаю, что он сделал, но ко мне быстро вернулся рассудок. Без видений я мог наконец собрать мысли воедино. Мне было неловко, стыдно и страшно, точно меня поймали на подглядывании в замочную скважину, но трезвый ум возобладал над переживаниями, и я попытался понять, что же в увиденном опять было не так. Ведь это могло случиться. Это могло происходить постоянно, каждую ночь, каждый день… Почему же сейчас это казалось каким-то неестественным, надуманным, хотя есть ли что-то более привычное и приличествующее человеческой природе, чем соитие мужчины и женщины, любящих друг друга?

Словно по волшебству — верно, так оно и было, — я наконец-то окончательно остыл и мог рассуждать здраво, как прежде. Я внимательнее присмотрелся к этим двоим — и меня точно окатили из бочонка ледяной водой. Какой же я идиот! Передо мной, почти неподвижные в седлах, спокойные, холодные, с лицами, имеющими постоянно одно и то же выражение, были немертвые. Нежить. Какая страсть, какая необузданность, какая любовь, что я вообразил себе! Эти два полутрупа, подобравшись ко мне, пытались выдать себя за людей! О Эльрат, что это чудовище сотворило с Орнеллой, в кого превратило ее?! Кто она — вампир, как ее старый приятель? Или это чужой дух, вселенный в ее тело, говорит со мной? Они привели сюда армию и пытаются меня обмануть, чтобы проникнуть в наши земли и захватить их! А я поверил им, я ведь почти поверил, что Орнелла вернулась, что я уничтожу некроманта, она станет моей, и мы много лет будем с упоением познавать друг друга… А они хотели обвести меня вокруг пальца, эти мертвяки со своим дохлым войском. Ну уж нет, не бывать тому!

— Вы выбрали дорогу смерти, Орнелла, — промолвил я, надеясь, что она поймет истинный смысл моих слов: ты выбрала не меня, а этого кошмарного любителя мертвечины с пауком на лбу. — Я вижу это и скорблю. Но, хотя я не разделяю вашего видения Асхи, есть вещи и похуже, чем повелители нежити, ступающие по нашей земле. В память о вашем отце я позволяю вам пройти.  
— Как великодушно с вашей стороны, молодой человек, — процедил некромант неторопливо, но его голос так и сочился ядом. Орнелла украдкой бросила на него взгляд — видно, была удивлена тем, что ее любимый наставник внезапно утратил свое покойницкое хладнокровие. Ничего, негодяй, радоваться тебе осталось недолго, как и твоей трупоподобной ученице. Однако я старался держать себя в руках, благо теперь это было проще. 

Эльрат знает, что на уме у этого лорда Арантира! Может, в Эрише ему стало тесновато? Или трудно найти на вашей выжженной магами земле цветы — собрать для тебя букет, Орнелла? Как бы там ни было, я спасу Империю от вашего вторжения! Я обещал служить лишь святой Изабель, и я ей послужу. Как это сделать? Идея пришла мгновенно, и я продолжил:

— Однако мои товарищи не будут к вам столь благосклонны, поэтому лучше избегайте наших отрядов. К западу отсюда есть подземный ход, по которому вы сможете обойти наши гарнизоны.

Я знал, что там, в темном подземном тоннеле. Мне не раз рассказывали те, кто чудом сумел уцелеть… 

— Эрик! — Орнелла пронзительно взглянула на меня. — Я… я тебя благодарю.

Несчастная, неужели ты думала, что светская любезность поможет тебе меня провести? Нет уж, графиня, или кто ты там теперь. Мертвецы и полумертвецы не интересуют меня ни в малейшей степени, но все же я вежливо поклонился:

— Прощайте, миледи. Кто знает, может быть, наши пути еще пересекутся при более благоприятных обстоятельствах, — я знал, что этого не будет. Знал, что вижу ее в последний раз, однако не чувствовал ни сожаления, ни печали, ни раскаяния. Я не люблю женские трупы, и она просто перестала для меня существовать. 

«Беспутное ничтожество! Как ты смеешь лгать ей?!» — вдруг снова отдалось у меня в голове. Я испугался, но не подал виду, ни слова не сказал, будто ничего не произошло. Вот еще, мне, служителю Эльрата, посланнику самой святой Изабель, да церемониться с нежитью! 

Одарив меня тяжелым взглядом, в котором ясно читалось желание совершить убийство, некромант повернулся к Орнелле и покровительственно положил ей руку на плечо — видно, чтобы меня позлить:

— В путь, дитя мое. Нам здесь больше нечего делать.

...Я смотрел вслед удаляющемуся войску. Прощай, Орнелла. Надеюсь, твоя гибель будет быстрой, хотя ты же все равно, в конце концов, ничего не почувствуешь… Главное, со мной все в порядке. Я жив, видения прекратились, а святой Изабель, возможно, доложат, что я, именно я предотвратил вторжение некромантов, послав их на окончательную смерть в темные катакомбы. Быть может, она еще захочет увидеть меня, и когда мы снова останемся наедине, я уже не упущу своего шанса. Теперь осталось забыть, просто забыть слова, прозвучавшие напоследок в моей голове: «Лишь ради нее, мерзавец, я сохраню твою презренную и никчемную жизнь. На время».

***

 

Мы движемся по пути, указанному Эриком. Я рада была его увидеть, и все же меня не покидает неприятное чувство. Может быть, из-за наставника — Эрик явно ему не понравился, не понимаю почему, ведь он оказал нам серьезную помощь. Спрашивать неловко, а владыка пребывает в глубокой задумчивости и, кажется, не слышит ничего вокруг. Впрочем, это действительно только кажется. 

Когда мы беседовали с Эриком, у меня возникло странное ощущение — будто он смотрел куда-то в себя, не на нас, и что-то видел при этом, а лорд Арантир, мне думается, понял, что творилось в этом разуме. Но почему он не говорит мне об этом? Он молчит, и от этого упорного безмолвия мне не по себе. Я его знаю — он явно не хочет мне о чем-то рассказывать, но отчего не поделиться тем, что показалось подозрительным? Что происходит?

Учитель, почему же вы молчите? Почему?..


End file.
